


Laughter Is The Best Medicine

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Happy Dean, Season/Series 11, Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word drabble, in which Dean texts Mildred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Is The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel DEW on LJ. Characters – Dean and Mildred; Theme - Laughter.

Hey, Mildred, you being good?

Sure am, Dean. You’re not here to be naughty with.

You’re a wicked woman!

Damned straight, kiddo. If only I was 30 years younger.

You’re perfect as you are ;)

You silver-tongued charmer, you!

“Who are you texting?” Sam asks, “You got a new girlfriend?”  
“Nah, just a friend,” Dean replies, smiling.

Not the first time my tongue’s been complimented.

And not the last, I’ll bet!

You’re making me blush…

I doubt that, kiddo!

Seriously!

Seriously, really? You been watching Dr Sexy again?

Dean laughs; Sam smiles. It’s so good to hear Dean’s laughter.


End file.
